What Mother Never Told You
by Petty Insanity
Summary: With the weakened Doctor in a demon's wicked grasp, it is up to Martha Jones to save the day... Too bad she's running for her life. [Warnings: Slash TenM, spoilers for The Last of the Timelords]


**Disclaimer:**_ Doctor Who is property of the BBC and associates, to whom I have never (and probably will never) belong. _

* * *

What Mother Never Told You  
_ --Petty Insanity_

_Run._

"Oh God, oh God, oh God."

Martha panted heavily with every passing breath, her heart pounding desperately in her ears, her footsteps embracing the echoing screams that pushed her onwards. She had to keep running, otherwise _he_ would catch her and…

"Oh God."

There had been nothing for it.

She could've stayed, but the Doctor had told Martha to run, run away, run home, run to get away from him. _He_ was dangerous, the Doctor had hissed urgently across the rusting metal grating, and she had to run _now_.

So she did.

"_You have to run, Martha!"_

"_But–"_

"_I won't be able to stop him, you need to run _now_!"_

"_No! I can't leave you to face him alone."_

"_Martha, I promised I'd always keep you safe, and the only way you'll be safe is if you run. _You have to run_. Do it!"_

She was determined not to run too far, or to fast, her hope and determination desperately clinging on to what little sanity she had left. Martha was going to get help, because Jack was still somewhere around in these corridors, Jack and his little team, and she was going to find him and help the Doctor because _she was not a coward_.

But it was hard to make her legs obey.

To be frank, Martha Jones, defender of the earth, was _terrified_.

-

"_Run Martha, run_! Oh you've gotten so pathetic."

The Doctor spun helplessly around on the ball of his foot, desperate to find the source of the disembodied voice, the voice that plagued him. The darkness pressed heavily onto his already weakened body and sweat poured down his brow.

"What do you want?" He demanded, his twin hearts beating furiously, "Speak to me! Tell me!"

A laugh echoed through the darkness, high pitched, unpleasant and utterly crazed.

"Oh this is classic," it sneered almost happily, "I hope you remember me Doctor, because I certainly remember you –oh but what am I saying? You could never forget me!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp backhand sent him sprawling across the vast metal grating. He groaned in pain and the grating dug into his palm as he forced himself up. With his free hand, he wiped the away blood that dribbled slowly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Go on then, _say my name_."

A knee emerged suddenly out of the gloom and pinned the Doctor's chest back into the floor, he gasped.

"Say it."

"I watched your body burn on a pyre, I lit the torch myself," the Doctor growled, "Why do you always come back?" The knee pressed down harder and he gasped again for breath.

"It was Lucy – Ah, lovely Lucy. Pretty face, stupid girl; didn't let my ring burn with me. I can see why you like them though, they're so amusing in their stupidity. You should never have let her out of your sight."

"The ring was a Chameleon Arch?" A smooth hand snaked over the Doctor's mouth, and his lips tasted the bitter dust of a laser screwdriver residue.

"Yes, yes, I know," the voice dismissed casually somewhere above the Doctor's sprawled body, "Against the rules, jeopardising the universe, biscuits and coffee, save it for your stupid human pets, Doctor."

A pause; the Doctor could feel the breath of the man ghost across his cheeks as a familiar face loomed closer to his own. Through the dizzy haze of pain radiating up from his chest, the Doctor recognised the scent. After all these years, it still did not change.

Green tea and mint.

"I had to take over her body of course, not having one of my own," the voice hissed huskily into the Doctor's ears even as another hand ran through his hair, "It was a delicious feeling; devouring her soul, changing her biology to fit my own; like sex– only better. You should try it some time."

Green tea and mint.

The hand across his mouth moved down and gently stroked the stubble across his chin before a strong jerk tilted the Doctor's head back into an almost painful angle.

"Please don't do this, we're still the only two left… _you're the only one I have left_."

"Making demands of your captor! Well I never. We'll have to remedy that, wont we?"

The Doctor suddenly found foreign lips capture his own, cruel, demanding and yet still familiar. He could feel the soft texture of these lips, melted into it, giving in to the dominating force still crushing his chest. A guttural moan escaped into the air, and the Doctor couldn't tell if it was his own or his captor's, even as the man deepened the kiss and arched the Doctor's head further back.

"Master," the Doctor sighed breathily when they broke for air, his voice laced with a tinge of sadness. Their pants mingled in the space between their faces. He could see, if not feel, the man above him smirk triumphantly.

"_Oh I love it when you say my name…_" the Master moaned and dipped his head again…

So engrossed they were that they failed to notice the clack of the metal grating as small feet raced up onto the platform.

"Doctor!"

The darkness lifted.

The sudden light blinded the wayward Timelords, but both could make out the blurry silhouette of Martha Jones against the golden walls of the Doctor's beloved TARDIS. A large, shiny plasma gun was aimed directly at the Master's head. He smirked from his perch on top of the Doctor, ignoring the shock evident in Martha's eyes.

"Martha Jones," he sneered wickedly and openly, "Come to join the party?"

**The End.  
**

* * *

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'd appreciate some constructive criticism._


End file.
